


Languid - Day 09

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Lakes, October Prompt Challenge, Sisters, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: The two princesses of Iris enjoy a lazy day by the lake.





	Languid - Day 09

**Author's Note:**

> Slight character info about Trinity. Since she doesn't ever play a huge role, I tend not to flesh out her character much.

The early summer weather made for languid days basking in the warm sun. Melody and Trinity often choose this time of year to visit the various lakes around Iris. Today was such a day, and they arrived at the lake just in time to take a quick swim before they had their lunches.

Melody smiled as Trinity took off running for the water, hair glistening in the sun. Rather than immediately following the younger sister, Melody chose instead to settle on the shore and watch her instead.

It truly was amazing how different two sisters could be. Trinity was polite and demure, she never questioned her duties as a princess of Iris’ royal family. At sixteen, she was beautiful with auburn red hair and shocking green eyes. Melody had no doubt that men would soon begin seeking her hand in marriage, once she came of age.

On the other hand, Melody was a tomboy who enjoyed battle and magic training more than fancy dresses and tea parties. Even now at age nineteen, it was hard to pin her down when she was summoned. It wasn’t unusual to find the blonde in the battle arena, training with the younger men and boys of the royal guard.

Different, yes, but they loved each other unconditionally and still spent much time together. On days like today, it was easy to forget formal titles and duties, and just enjoy being teenagers.

At Trinity’s beckon, Melody broke from her thoughts. Smiling, she stood to join her sister in the lake.


End file.
